Passionnément à la folie !
by Lisa1905
Summary: Bella, une jeune fille timide et insouciante, partage sa vie entre ses études aux Beaux-arts et ses amis. Un jour, elle fait la connaissance d'Edward, étudiant en médecine de trois ans son aîné, et tombe immédiatement sous son charme sans imaginer une seule seconde que le jeune homme est déjà fiancé.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cour mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer celle-ci alors je vous la fait partager, ne m'en voulait pas !

Et encore merci à ma correctrice ClaralexCullen

Alors voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise et on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

><p><strong>« Ça y est ! »<strong> Criais-je en entrant dans le petit studio que je partageais avec Alice, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours eu ce petit lutin excentrique et insupportable dans ma vie. Nous nous étions rencontrées à Forks, le village perdu où j'habitais avec ma famille, composée de Renée, ma mère et Charlie, mon père. Alice vivait dans la maison d'à côté avec son frère Emmett et ses parents Jackson et Marie.

Je crois que j'avais toujours considéré sa famille comme la mienne, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve Jackson et ma mère dans le même lit. Je devais avoir dix ans à l'époque et cette épreuve était insupportable, je n'ai plus adressé la parole à ma mère pendant près de deux semaines, ce qui me semblait énorme à l'époque. Elle partit vivre chez les voisins dès que Charlie apprit toute la vérité alors que Marie avait quitté Forks pour Port Angeles.

Je revins dans mes pensées en voyant Alice assise sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres et un air intrigué au visage.** « Quoi donc ? »**

**« J'ai rencontré l'homme que j'épouserai un jour ! »** Souris-je d'autant plus, comme si le fait de le prononcé à haute voix rendait tous cela plus réel. Alice sourit alors, amusée, tapotant doucement la place à ses côtés pour me faire signe de m'asseoir en me priant silencieusement de tout lui raconter. Faisant quelques pas vers celle que je considérai comme ma sœur, je m'installai à ses côtés et fit le tour de mes souvenirs pour lui raconter ma rencontre avec l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

><p>J'étais assise dans le café faisant face à l'institut des beaux-arts de Seattle, (NA : Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y en a un à Seattle mais imaginons que oui pour le bien de la fiction) un cappuccino dans les mains ainsi que mon carnet à dessin posé devant moi alors que je faisais le portrait de la vieille dame assise deux tables plus loin. Les personnes âgées étaient toujours plus intéressantes à dessiner. Les plis que le temps avait laissé sur leur peau leurs donnaient du caractère et, la sagesse que l'on retrouvait dans leurs yeux me donnait envie de connaitre leurs histoires et d'apprendre ce que la vie elle-même leur avait enseigné.

Je m'aperçus en levant les yeux vers la femme que je reproduisais quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu, peut-être que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. À la place de cette vieille femme se trouvait le plus bel homme qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Si bien que mon regard ne voulait plus se détacher de lui et je devais avouer avoir pensé que si cet adonis avait un fils ce serait sûrement cet homme-là.

Mes yeux se sont finalement détachés de lui alors que je tournais la page de mon carnet à dessin. Je pris une gorgé de ma boisson chaude avant de le dessiner voulant reproduire chacun de ses traits, allant de la profondeur de ses yeux verts à son sourire sexy, en passant par sa coiffure déstructurée.

Alors que je levai la tête vers lui afin de ne louper aucun détails, mes yeux croisèrent les siens ; je sentis le sang me monter à la tête alors que mes joues prirent une couleur pourpre et qu'un sourire timide se peignit sur mes lèvres.

Je continuais à griffonner sur mon carnet sans oser relever les yeux ; quand la chaise face à moi fût tirée, me forçant à regarder qui s'installait à ma table. Je dois dire que c'est avec une énorme surprise que je le vis assis face à moi alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur mon croquis, un air impressionné sur le visage.

** « J'ai l'air bien plus beau qu'en vrai ! »** Dit-il simplement alors que son regard restait fixer sur ma nouvelle œuvre et qu'un léger rire sortit d'entre mes lèvres alors que je continuais à le dessiner sans oser répondre.

«** Oh... Euh je me suis permis de venir en voyant que tu me jetais des coups d'œil… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.** » Avait-il repris suite à mon silence.

Je fus forcée de relever les yeux à cet instant et bégaya qu'il ne me dérangeait pas avant de lui offrir un sourire sincère. Je prétextai un devoir à rendre le lendemain pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard ; afin de pouvoir m'échapper de son regard qui me rendait plus que mal à l'aise, avec l'intime conviction que j'allais le revoir et la certitude qu'il allait être mien.

* * *

><p>Je revins au moment présent un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants alors qu'Alice me regardait perplexe.«<strong> Pourquoi es-tu partie si il est l'homme de ta vie ? <strong>»

Une question simple et pourtant aucune réponse ne me venait à l'esprit ! Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était tout de même un inconnu, ou peut-être que de rester là sous son regard alors qu'il scrutait le moindre de mes gestes me gênait. Je ne saurais pas répondre à cette question alors que moins d'une heure plus tôt, fuir me semblait la seule solution envisageable.

«** Je ne sais pas Alice, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ?** » Demandais-je.

« **Et tu ne sais ni son nom, ni son âge ?**» Sa demande me fit prendre conscience qu'effectivement je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de lui et que j'aurais pu faire plus ample connaissance au lieu de prendre la fuite. Mes pensées me firent soupirer alors que je réfléchissais, avant d'hausser les épaules.

« **Ce n'est pas important, je finirais bien par le savoir !** » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce pour me rendre dans ma chambre avec un seul objectif en tête : le revoir, le connaître et faire en sorte qu'il soit à moi ... Pour toujours!

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attend vos reviews ;)<p>

Bisous,

Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette petite fiction !

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Mariesophie: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise !

J'ai reçu trois commentaires de Guest, je ne sais pas si c'est de la même personne donc je vais répondre aux trois dans l'ordre d'envoi ! (:

Guest : Je sais que le thème a déjà été abordé, mais le résumé ne dit pas tout et, non, ils ne sont pas déjà amoureux. C'est dommage que ça ne t'interpelle pas plus que ça donc bonne continuation à toi aussi !(:

Guest: Merci beaucoup ! Et bien la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

Guest: Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que ce prologue ! J'attends de tes nouvelles pour la suite, Bisous.

Eoinice: Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu, alors voilà la suite, sans pression, sans pression ;)  
>Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir.<p>

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p>… « <strong>Vous avez trois heures !<strong> »

La voix de mon professeur laisse un silence derrière lui. Silence seulement coupé par le bruit familier et rassurant du crayon qui gratte contre le papier. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées alors que les feuilles de mes camarades se noircissent.

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi, tout ce beau monde concentré à reproduire le corps nu du modèle assis au centre de la pièce. J'attrape mon crayon et laisse un sourire s'installer sur mon visage alors que je trace grossièrement les contours de l'homme installé face à moi.

Le dessin prend vie sous mes mains expertes alors que le visage disgracieux du modèle se remplace peu à peu par un visage beaucoup plus harmonieux. J'imagine ses traits fin de son visage les retraçant minutieusement en m'attardant sur la profondeur de ses yeux clairs et envoûtant.

Mon professeur ne sera peut-être pas des plus heureux mais pourquoi représenter Héphaïstos quand Apollon lui-même hante vos pensées ?

Edward… Edward… Edward ! Un prénom vieillot et que j'aurai trouvé laid si une toute autre personne l'avait porté, mais, le fait que ce soit lui, change ma vision des choses. C'est comme si ce prénom avait été inventé pour lui tant il lui allait bien.

Comment un simple prénom peut-il me faire cet effet ?  
>J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite et plus fort que la normale. Si bien que je jurerai que les gens autour de moi peuvent l'entendre si elles se concentraient un tant soit peu. Mes mains moites font glisser mon crayon d'entre mes mains trempées à chacun de mes gestes.<p>

Oh dieu, comment un homme, aussi beau soit-il, peut-il me faire cet effet la ?!  
>Je repris peu à peu conscience du lieu où j'étais et de ce que je faisais quand mon dessin fut sur le point d'être terminé. J'avais retracé son visage à la perfection sans vraiment être consciente de ce que je faisais. Une soudaine bouffée de fierté envahit mon corps alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de ma nouvelle œuvre qui était de loin l'une des plus belles que je n'ai jamais réalisé.<p>

Pendant un instant, je me suis demandée comment sa mère s'est sentie quand elle l'a mise au monde, si moi-même, je suis si extatique à la simple idée de l'avoir reproduit. Cette femme doit être une artiste de talent.

Je soupirais en prenant conscience de mes pensées. Moi qui avais toujours été de celle qui riait haut et fort des filles qui ne parlait que de leur copain avec qui elles sortaient depuis moins d'une semaine en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elles étaient amoureuses au plus haut point ! Voilà que je devenais comme elles.

« **Reprend toi Bella ! Un simple homme ne peut pas te faire tant d'effet…** » Me murmurai-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Oui mais voilà tout le problème, il n'était pas qu'un simple homme, il était Edward !

Je sortis de mon cours une demi-heure plus tard après avoir reçue de nombreuses réprimandes de la part de mon professeur quant à la reproduction du modèle qu'il jugeait « _trop loin de la réalité_ ». Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens mais s'il connaissait Edward, il verrait que mes reproductions valent bien plus que toute les autres.  
>Et s'il ne nous forçait pas à dessiner un laideron nu, avec une bite pas plus grosse que mon pouce, peut-être que je dessinerai le modèle… Enfin je ne pense pas mais ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir !<p>

* * *

><p>Je souris en mettant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et pris le chemin de mon petit appartement en me dandinant faiblement au rythme enjoué des basses.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, j'étais installée sur mon canapé les yeux dans le vide et des rêves plein la tête quand Alice rentra dans l'appartement en compagnie de Rosalie, une magnifique blonde plantureuse, accessoirement sœur de Jasper Hale, le nouveau fantasme d'Alice.

La brune qui me servait de meilleure amie me regarda en plissant les yeux alors que je lui fis le plus grand et le plus beau sourire que j'avais à disposition.

Rose rit en s'approchant de moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon front dans un geste maternelle avant de prendre place à mes côtés.

« **D'après Alice, tu aurais certaines choses à me raconter !** »  
>Je souris d'un air angélique avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Parler de lui me rendais joyeuse et c'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, de quoi sourire pendant toute la semaine !<p>

« **Je l'ai rencontré dans un café, il y a trois semaines. Oh Rose, si tu savais, il était tellement beau !** »  
>Je lui racontais notre première rencontre dans les moindres détails, avec un sourire sûrement idiot scotché au visage. Avant d'aller chercher les nombreux portraits que j'avais faits de lui. Je dois avouer que je l'ai reproduit encore et encore depuis notre rencontre.<p>

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme si tout mon être voulait reproduire la perfection de cet homme sur papier encore et encore et toujours comme si le but de ma vie était de reproduire son visage, son corps et tout le reste.  
>Il était magnifique et mes dessins ne rendaient pas un dixième de sa beauté mais Rose resta tout de même subjuguée par la profondeur de son regard et la délicatesse de son sourire alors que je me raclais la gorge en lui jetant un regard mi- amusé, mi- énervé, il était désormais à moi et je ne permettrais à personne, encore moins à Rosalie de me le piquer.<p>

Je lui souris finalement avant de reprendre, alors que la pile électrique qui vivait avec moi, nous rejoignit trois tasses de chocolat chaud encore fumante dans les mains

« **Et il se trouve que je l'ai revu ce matin...** » Repris-je avant de partir dans le récit de cette merveilleuse rencontre.

* * *

><p>M'étant réveillée tôt en ce samedi matin, je marchais dans le parc, habillée d'un simple jean moulant et d'un pull rouge, mon carnet à dessin dans les mains tentants de trouver un coin au calme pour dessiner.<p>

Je fus aussi surprise que contente quand je vis l'objet de mes fantasmes se diriger vers moi en souriant alors que je mordais ma lèvre inférieur légèrement intimidé avant de lui rendre son sourire.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre première rencontre qui, à bien y réfléchir, fut vraiment désastreuse.

Et, je fus étonnée de voir que le rouquin s'était arrêté près de moi un sourire foutrement sexy aux lèvres. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurai à tout prix voulu fuir la folle furieuse qui me dévisageait pour faire mon portrait et qui bafouillait en bavant devant moi.

« **Salut… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un café, il y a près de deux semaines…** »  
>Je souris, suite à sa phrase et laissa un léger rire sortir d'entre mes lèvres comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus drôle du monde, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?<p>

« **Je me souviens de toi.** » lui souris-je hésitante avant de reprendre.

« **Je…Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse la dernière fois…** »

« **Ce n'est pas grave ! Je pense que c'est une chose que je peux te pardonner. Oh fait, moi, c'est Edward! Au cas où tu voudrais mettre un nom sur le dessin** » Me dit-il alors que je pouffais comme une collégienne.

J'étais vraiment pathétique et sans savoir pourquoi je perdais toute confiance en moi quand j'étais face à lui, comme s'il absorbait toute les formes de réparti et d'intelligence qui sommeillaient en moi.  
>« <strong>Contente de mettre enfin un nom sur ton visage Edward ! Moi c'est Bella… Si tu veux mettre un nom sur celle qui a donné ton nom a un dessin.<strong> » Lui répondis-je, reprenant ses mots en rougissant d'autant plus. Je pense bien n'avoir jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie.

Je soupirai et pris une grande inspiration avant d'oser relever les yeux vers lui alors que ses lèvres avait fait apparaitre un petit sourire amusé. C'est ce que je pensais, il me trouvait pathétique.  
>« <strong>Enchanté de te connaitre Bella, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner boire un café?<strong> » Demanda-t-il alors que je relevai les yeux vers lui un énorme sourire aux lèvres avant d'acquiescer d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

Par la suite, mon bel inconnu, avait passé son bras, parfaitement musclé, autour de moi et m'avait entrainé vers un petit café à la sortie du parc.

Nous nous étions installés face à face sur une banquette d'un rouge délavé, devant de grandes baie-vitrés qui laissaient voir l'extérieur et nous avions parlé de tout et de rien durant un long moment.

Je crois que durant tout ce temps, où nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre, je n'avais pu me résoudre à le lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un court instant par peur de le voir disparaitre.

A la fin de notre tête à tête, nous avions échangé nos numéros avec la promesse de nous revoir rapidement.  
>Ce fut notre seconde rencontre, près de deux semaines après la première et celle-ci ne fit que de renforcer mes premières impressions, il était fait pour moi.<p>

Durant notre rencontre au café, j'avais appris que ce magnifique rouquin était en fac de médecine, en troisième année pour être exact et qu'il avait une copine du nom de Tanya.

* * *

><p>Je revenais à l'instant présent alors que mon sourire semblait s'être agrandit durant mon récit. Je reportais mon attention sur mes amies alors qu'elles me couvaient d'un regard bienveillant.<p>

**« Et bien on dirait que tu es vraiment mordue ! Et dire que tu le connais à peine… »**

Je regardais Rosalie en souriant penaude avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure en lui répondant.  
>« <strong>Oh ma Rose, si tu savais, il est vraiment parfait, en plus c'est un musicien ! Il joue du piano…Tu te rends compte du piano ?!<strong> » Je soupirais niaisement les yeux dans le vide avant de reprendre sous les légers rires de mes amies « **Si foutrement parfait** ».

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec mes copines à rire devant les émissions stupides qui passaient l'après-midi à la télé en mangeant tout un tas de cochonneries.

Nous avions prévu de sortir dans la soirée et je dois vous avouer que j'espérai le croiser, ce serait comme une fabuleuse et merveilleuse coïncidence.

Cependant, les chances que je le croise en allant voir un film d'amour, niais à souhait, au cinéma me semblait être infime et je préférais penser que je ne le verrai pas.

Voir ce genre de film ne m'enchantais pas, j'aimais bien les films d'amour mais à petite dose, et je préférais un bon film d'horreur qui vous hante pendant des semaines après être sorti de la salle sombre de cinéma plutôt qu'un navet à l'eau de rose.

Cependant, je passais ma soirée avec Rosalie et Alice et leur choix serait celui qu'on choisirait pour deux raisons : la première étant qu'elles sont deux et que je suis seule et la seconde que passer du temps avec elles, même devant un film de merde, me faisait plaisir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<br>Je sais que ma Bella est très niaise, mais est-ce un problème ? J'espère que non, et j'attends votre avis dans une petite review !  
>Bisous,<br>L.


End file.
